Touch control tablet computer is a computer device which receives input from finger tap or other touch gestures. Most of the tablet computers are not equipped with a stylus, but many daily activities such as signaturing, drawing and Chinese characters input could be more convenient and precise by utilizing a stylus when compare to finger input.